Juggernaut
and is in fact also sometimes truly a mutant in some realities. This is possibly also due to lack of research from the authors. | Alternate1 = 295 | Alternate2 = 691 | Alternate3 = 905; Cain Marko (Earth-905) 002.jpg | Alternate4 = 982 | Alternate5 = 1013 | Alternate6 = 1036 | Alternate7 = 1081 | Alternate8 = 1298 | Alternate9 = 1610; | Alternate10 = 1815 | Alternate11 = 2149 | Alternate12 = 2301; Cain Marko (Earth-2301) from X-Men Ronin Vol 1 5 0001.png | Alternate13 = 2988; Cain Marko (Earth-2988).jpg | Alternate14 = 3145; Cain Marko (Earth-3145) from Web Warriors Vol 1 11 001.png | Alternate15 = 5700; Juggernaut (Earth-5700).jpg.jpg | Alternate16 = Juggermonk | Alternate17 = 8545; Cain Marko (Earth-8545) from Exiles Vol 1 34 0001.jpg | Alternate18 = 8910; Cain Marko (Earth-8910).jpg | Alternate19 = 9047; Cain Marko (Earth-9047) 1.jpg | Alternate20 = 9105 | Alternate21 = 9140; Cain Marko (Earth-9140).jpg | Alternate22 = 9250; Cain Marko (Earth-9250).jpg | Alternate23 = 9411; Cain Marko (Earth-9411) Spectacular Spider-Man (UK) Vol 1 135.jpg | Alternate24 = 9796 | Alternate25 = 9922 | Alternate26 = 9997; Cain Marko (Earth-9997) Universe X Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate27 = 10001; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate28 = 10071; Cain Marko (Earth-10071).jpg | Alternate29 = 10197; Cain Marko (Earth-10197).jpg | Alternate30 = 10724; Cain Marko (X-Campus) 0001.jpg | Alternate31 = 11080; Cain Marko (Earth-11080) 0001.jpg | Alternate32 = Kuurth; Cain Marko (Earth-11126) from Journey into Mystery Vol 1 630 0001.jpg | Alternate33 = 11911; Cain Marko (Earth-11911) from Super Hero Squad Hero Up! Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate34 = 11947; Cain_Marko_%28Earth-11947%29.jpg | Alternate35 = Deadlands/Residents#Cain Marko (Earth-13264); Cain Marko (Earth-BWDL).jpg | Alternate36 = 20051; Cain Marko (Earth-20051) Marvel Adventures The Avengers Vol 1 7.jpg | Alternate37 = 33900; Cain Marko (Earth-33900) New Avengers Marvel Salutes the U.S. Military Vol 1 9.jpg | Alternate38 = 41001; Cain Marko X-men the end.jpg | Alternate39 = 58163 | Alternate40 = 61112; Cain Marko (Earth-61112).jpg | Alternate41 = 71912; Cain Marko (Earth-71912) from Giant-Size Little Marvel AVX Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Alternate42 = 77995 | Alternate43 = 89721; Cain Marko (Earth-89721).jpg | Alternate44 = 90214; Cain Marko (Earth-90214).png | Alternate45 = 90631; Juggernaut TRN036.jpg | Alternate46 = 91122; Cain Marko (Earth-91122) Defenders From the Marvel Vault Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate47 = 91240; Cain Marko (Earth-91240) from Inferno Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Alternate48 = 95126; Cain Marko (Earth-95126).jpg | Alternate49 = 98193; Cain Marko (Earth-98193) 003.jpg | Alternate50 = 957145; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate51 = 971023; Cain Marko (Earth-971023) from Exiles Vol 1 8 page 04.jpg | Alternate52 = Cain Marko (Earth-TRN589); Cain Marko (Earth-9200) from Spider-Man 2099 Vol 2 10 001.jpg | Movies1 = 10005; Cain Marko (Earth-10005) 0001.jpg | Movies2 = Cain Marko (Earth-TRN608); | Television1 = 8096; Cain Marko (Earth-8096) 0001.png | Television2 = 8107; Cain Marko (Earth-8107) 0005.jpg | Television3 = 11052 | Television4 = 12041; Cain Marko (Earth-12041) 001.jpg | Television5 = 91119;Vlcsnap-2012-07-18-00h36m41s95.png | Television6 = 92131 | Television7 = 534834 | Television8 = 652975; Cain Marko (Earth-8919).jpg | Television9 = Cain Marko (Earth-TRN391); | Television10 = Cain Marko (Earth-TRN413); Juggernaut Earth-TRN413.jpg | Television11 = Cain Marko (Earth-TRN416); No Image Male.jpg | Video Games1 = 6109 | Video Games2 = 7964 | Video Games3 = 12131; Cain Marko (Earth-12131) 002.png | Video Games4 = 13122; Cain Marko (Earth-13122).png | Video Games5 = 30847; Cain Marko (Earth-30847) from Marvel vs. Capcom 2 New Age of Heroes 0001.jpg | Video Games6 = Cain Marko (Earth-TRN007); Cain Marko (X2 Wolverine Revenge).jpg | Video Games7 = Cain Marko (Earth-TRN064); Cain Marko (Earth-TRN064) 0001.jpg | Video Games8 = Cain Marko (Earth-TRN169); Cain Marko (Earth-TRN169).jpg | Video Games9 = Cain Marko (Earth-TRN199); Cain Marko (Earth-TRN199) from Spider-Man Edge of Time 001.jpg | Video Games10 = Cain Marko (Earth-TRN258); Cain Marko (Earth-TRN258) from Marvel Heroes (video game) 001.jpg | Video Games11 = Cain Marko (Earth-TRN335); Cain Marko (Earth-TRN335) from Marvel Super Heroes 3D Grandmaster’s Challenge 0001.jpg | Video Games12 = Cain Marko (Earth-TRN517); Cain Marko (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.jpg | Video Games13 = Unstoppable Ant; Cain Marko (Unstoppable Ant) (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.png | Video Games14 = Cain Marko (Earth-TRN579); Cain Marko (Earth-TRN579) from Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions 001.jpg | Others1 = Zane Yama; Zane Yama (Earth-982) from All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 1 5 0001.png | Others2 = Ahmet Abdol; Ahmet Abdol (Earth-616) from Amazing X-Men Vol 2 17 003.jpg | Others3 = Black Tom Cassidy; Thomas Cassidy (Earth-616) from All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Others4 = Piotr Rasputin; Piotr Rasputin (Earht-616) Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 542.png | Others5 = World War II fighter; Juggernaut (WWII) (Earth-616).jpg | Others6 = Charles Xavier | Others7 = Doppelganger; Cain Marko (Doppelganger) (Earth-TRN579) from Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions 001.jpg | Others8 = Juggernaut; Juggernaut (tank).jpg }}